The Markey Cancer Center (MCC) Administration has as its primary focus the provision of efficient and effective managerial, planning, and financial leadership and, by doing so, adding value to all MCC research programs, shared resource facilities, and all other services. Within that role, MCC Administration provides important administrative support services to facilitate and enhance scientific productivity and collaboration among its 108 faculty research members who are organized into four research programs and who utilize MCC-supported shared resources. Administrative services include: Coordination and participation in center-wide strategic planning and evaluation efforts. Stimulation and support of inter- and intra-programmatic activities, including grant development consultation and direct service support, meeting organization and documentation, and retreat/seminar/symposia coordination. Administrative oversight and support for MCC-supported shared resources including the establishment of user fees, provision of billing and auditing services, coordination of and participation in oversight committees and evaluations. Oversight of all center-related development/fundraising activities. Fiscal management of university and Markey Cancer Foundation accounts related to the center. Facilities management and management of all other assigned MCC space and equipment Coordination of new faculty recruitment in collaboration with other university departments. Human resource management of center staff. Management of MCC membership including new application processes and annual reviews. Administration of pilot project and other internal research award processes. Computer networking and design of research management databases. Coordination of internal communications and public relations for all center members. From 2009 to the present, MCC Administration has expanded staffing levels from 11.5 FTE to 19.5 FTE and in that process further developed key areas of administrative support in research communications, shared resource facility development and financial management. This unit also oversaw a dramatic 40% expansion of MCC-controlled space, including new construction.